gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-105 Ξ Gundam
The RX-105 Ξ Gundam '''(aka '''Xi Gundam, Xi, Ξ''', '''RX-105, pronounced "Ksi") is an advanced fifth-generation mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash. It is piloted by Mufti Nabiyy Erin. Technology & Combat Characteristics After completion of the last model of Project Zeta, the RX-104FF Penelope, Anaheim Electronics secretly developed and built an improved variant, the RX-105 Ξ Gundam, and sold it to the terrorist group of Mufti Nabiyy Erin. The Ξ Gundam features a Minovsky Craft unit similar to the Penelope but integrates it into its main frame, resulting in a sleeker design and lighter mass. Unlike Penelope, the Ξ Gundam doesn't transform but deploys a Beam Barrier by flipping its chest armor up. The Beam Barrier is a device that creates a conical barrier in front of the Ξ Gundam as it flies through the air, making it more aerodynamic and allowing it to achieve supersonic speeds in flight exceeding Mach 2. These minor changes give the Ξ Gundam an edge against Penelope in terms of performance. Its armaments are similar to the Penelope, but it has a larger shield without the built-in particle cannon that provided the Penelope better protection. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The pair of head-mounted shell-firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power, and are mainly sued against lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The Ξ Gundam is equipped with a pair of beam sabers for close combat stored on its backpack. The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. Likewise, as the beam saber's I-field enclosure repels plasma, it not only keeps the blade's plasma in but also keeps plasma from another blade out allowing one beam saber to be used to block another. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The Ξ Gundam features a pair of mega beam cannons housed in the front shoulder armor, which flip up when the cannons are fired (just as they do when the Minovsky Craft system is active). They are quite powerful, with an output equal or greater than the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam's High Mega Cannon. ;*Missile Launcher :Ξ Gundam has a pair of missile launchers mounted in the movable elbow segments. The missiles can deal significant damage to a mobile suit or battleship but are particularly effective against machines with heavy defenses against beam weapons. ;*Large Missile Launcher :Ξ Gundam has a pair of large missile launchers mounted in the movable knee segments. These missiles are larger and more powerful than those fired from the elbows' missile launchers. ;*Funnel Missile :Ξ Gundam's remote weapons, they are similar to RX-104FF Penelope's, and are stored in the rear skirt armor. These funnels are controlled by the pilot with Newtype abilities. Unlike the standard funnels, they explode upon impact as implied by their name, Funnel Missiles. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate most armor not treated with specific counter-measures. ;*Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense armament for many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Shields are also treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. ;*Micro Missile Pod :An optional missile pod, can be mounted on the rear waist armor. It fires a micro missile salvo to bombard enemies. Special Equipment & Features ;*Minovsky Craft Emitters :When scattered in open space or in the air, the repulsive forces between charged Minovsky particles cause them to spontaneously align into a regular cubic lattice structure called an I-field. An I-field lattice will slowly expand and scatter into space; however, if used correctly, the Ξ Gundam can obtain low altitude flight under gravity without refueling. The Minovsky Craft units are located on the rear shoulder units and lower legs. ;*Psycommu System :The Psycommu System is a device connected directly into the user's (usually a Newtype) thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. The name derives from psychic and communicator. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of newtypes, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances and then translating these brainwaves into raw machine codes upon being received by the selected object with limitations. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of Minovsky particles, at first, it was mainly used to mentally control remote weapons via Minovsky Communication, usually mounted with a single beam gun. This enabled the resurrection of BVR engagements, with bits and funnels being the first weapons able to engage targets without visual contact since the development of the Minovsky particle. History In U.C. 105, the Ξ Gundam is received by the terrorist group Mufti while being transported from Anaheim Electronics' factory on the Moon to Halmahera, Indonesia on Earth. Mufti used the Ξ Gundam in an attempt to attack a meeting of Earth Federation leaders in Australia. Not only did the Ξ Gundam have slightly superior performance to the Penelope, but Lane Aime's recklessness and lack of experience contributed to his loss against Mufti as well. However, Lane eventually got over his pride and lured the Ξ Gundam into beam barrier traps. The traps knocked Mufti unconscious and allowed the Circe unit to arrest him. Its wreckage is later retrieved by the Federation Forces. Gallery Bw-ksee-novel.gif|Novel version lineart Rx-105.jpg|SD Gundam G Generation version Xi Gundam Designs.png|Various RX-105 Ξ Gundam Designs Novel-color-1.jpg|Novel version: color art xigundamGBFT.jpg|As seen in the Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series xi-girl.jpg|Ξ Gundam MS Girl Games Rx-105-msg-war-card.gif|As featured in the Gundam War card game 158460.jpg|As featured in the Gundam War card game rx105_p01_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|As seen on Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V SD Gundam G Generation Genesis xi Gundam.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game Super_Robot_Wars_V_Xi_Gundam.png|As seen on Super Robot Wars V Unit_s_xi_gundam.png|S-Rank Ξ Gundam as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Super Gundam Royale Xi Gundam.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Xi Gundam2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Xi Gundam3.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation RE Xi Gundam.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game Super Robot Wars V Xi Gundam.PNG|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Super Robot Wars V Xi Gundam 2.PNG|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Gunpla BBSenshi-XiGundam.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #386 RX-105 Ξ Gundam (2013): box art Action Figures GFF_0025_XiGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0025 "RX-105 Ξ Gundam / RX-104FF Penelope" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0025_XiGundam_box-back.jpg|(GFF) #0025 "RX-105 Ξ Gundam / RX-104FF Penelope" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0025_XiGundam-Penelope_Sample.jpg|GFF #0025 "RX-105 Ξ Gundam" figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to "RX-104FF Penelope" figure (right) RobotDamashii_XiGundam-Original_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-105 Ξ Gundam (2013): package front view RobotDamashii_XiGundam-Original_p02_back.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-105 Ξ Gundam (2013): package rear view RobotDamashii_XiGundam-MarkingPlus_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-105 Ξ Gundam (Missile Pod Attachment Plus Ver.) (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2016): package front view RobotDamashii_XiGundam-MarkingPlus_p02_back.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-105 Ξ Gundam (Missile Pod Attachment Plus Ver.) (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2016): package rear view RobotDamashii_XiGundam_Original-MarkingPlus_ProductSample.jpg|Product sample comparison of Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-105 Ξ Gundam figures: Original 2013 release (left) and 2016 Marking Plus Ver. (right) Notes & Trivia *The original novel design was done by Yasuhiro Moriki. The redesign that first appeared in SD Gundam G Generation was done by Kazumi Fujita. *The Ξ Gundam has a cameo in the final episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try in RX-78-2 Gundam colors. *This is the last mobile suit built under the Project Zeta, and also the last with a codename including a letter of the Greek alphabet. References xigundamlineart.jpg xi penelope detail.jpg gmg xi gundam 1.jpg gmg xi gundam 2.jpg gmg xi gundam 3.jpg Xi_Gundam_-_Ver_Ka.jpg|Ξ Gundam (Ver. Ka Signature): specification RX-105 02.jpg|Ξ Gundam (Ver. Ka Signature): specification and body part illustrations External Links *RX-105 Ξ Gundam on MAHQ.net *RX-105 Ξ Gundam on GearsOnline.net ja:RX-105 Ξガンダム